True Love
by louvatta
Summary: Azula is the fire lord and katara is her wife and tylee is   Azula mistress while Mei is her right hand man and her sister in-law she's married to zuko, Katara don't know that her wife has a mistress. she is also pregnant and she haven't told azula...


The path to Redemption

**Author note: hi everyone this is my first time posting a story on fanfiction i do not own any chacters in this story please tell me what ypu think about this chapter.**

Summary: Azula is the fire lord and katara is her wife and tylee isAzula mistress while Mei is her right hand man and her sister in-law she's married to zuko, Katara don't know that her husband (Azula) has a mistress she is also pregnant and she haven't told the fire lord yet.

Chapter 1:

Azula pov.

Ugh this girl cannot hurry up any faster I'm am so tired of waiting on her to come out of the bathroom so we can go to this ball even if she's the love of my life and holds the key to my heart sometimes she just hit a nerve that I just want to give up and leave her ass, but I love her with all my heart and could never do that because she puts up with my shit everyday I thought to myself. Baby please hurry up we are going to be late for this ball and I'm supposed to be there on time because I'm the fire lord and Im trying to get in with the earth benders. Azula I don't feel so good you should go ahead of me and I'll meet you there I promise she said. Katara I want to show my wife off to our nation and other nations, but whatever I'm gone I'll see you there you better be there at the grand hall in 30 minuets love you baby and then I left the room. Let me tell you a little bit about myself if you didn't no by now my name is Azula and I'm the fire lord my brother is my right hand man and the general he's the one that introduce me to Katara when we were in high school yes we are high school sweethearts we love each other to death but I'm not very faithful to my wife I have a mistress And she doesn't know about my mistress her name is Tylee the only two people that know about this arrangement is Zuko And his wife who is my best friend and sister in-law Mei, Katara do not need to know about this cause in high school and in the I cheated on her so many time but the one thing that hurt her the most is that I slept with her best friend Toph back in high school and she never really forgave me it and she still do not trust me and I don't blame her. I'm twenty years old I'm the youngest fire lord in history I'm not ready to have kids Katara and I got married when we were 17 here family banned her from the north water tribe because she married into the fire nation. So the only person she have close to family is my brother, his wife and me. So it will kill her if she find out I'm cheating on her with one of her close friends. Hmm let's see what else I can tell you about me I don't dress in girl clothes that's not my style I love to party but I still run my nation how it is supposed to be run. I love to show off my girl because she's the hottest girl in the nation which is my wifey. Sorry that's all I can tell you about my self right now I have a ball to go to. Where the he'll have you been your late you need to hurry up and get up there and give your speech my brother said sorry I was waiting on Katara she not feeling well right now. Azula she need to be here for we can get that allegiance with the earth kingdom if she not here we can forget. Zuko can't we just use Tylee for right now my wife isn't feeling good. No we can't Azula just stall them for right now while I go get Katara then he went out the door. I walked up to the microphone sorry ladies and gentlemen my wife was not feeling good but she will be on her way in a couple of minuets so let's just enjoy the dance and when she reach we I will give my speech on to why the earth kingdom should join alliances with the fire nation. I look to my left and I saw Tylee motioning me to come over by the balcony can you excuse me I said in to the microphone and walked over to her and said hey. I miss you when are you coming over you missed yesterday she said. I can't do nothing right now babe Katara is getting suspicious damn your wife I don't give a shit come she me tonight and then she walked off. Damn she seems pissed don't do that Ming you scared the shit out of me the she laughed.

Zuko Pov

When I reached my sister room I heard crying from inside I knocked on the door and asked Katara is every thing alright and If I can come in. She answered me and said yes so I opened the door and asked her what's wrong sweetie. Zuko I don't know what to do what do you mean sweetie I asked her. I'm pregnant that's great shorty no it's not Azula don't want a child what if she leaves me I can't tell her oh god I'm going to loose her for good. Katara look at me my sister is a fool if she leaves you. You put up with to much shit from her cheating on to her hitting you I don't know why you put up with her shit but I guess that's love for you come on baby girl you need to get out there and keep an eye on your wife you already know how she is when it comes to parties and you know she would ruin the deal with the earth kingdom . Yeah yeah yeah I know Zuko but thank you for helping me your more like a real brother to me then my biological brother. Anytime baby girl and by the way you look beautiful tonight thank you Zuko but let me fix my make up then we can go she said. When she disappeared into the bath room I got to thinking I can't believe Azula would cheat on her Katara has been through shit with my sister and she still put up with her crap I can't keep this secret from her anymore I have to tell her Azula have been messing with Tylee for two years now and since Katara is pregnant for my sister I have to tell her. Hey Zuko are you okay I been trying to get your attention and calling your name for about ten minuets now when did she come back I thought yea I'm fine but I need to tell you something what is it you can tell me anything Zuko I hope you know that. okay here goes nothing I thought Katara Im so sorry Azula has been cheating on you she was quiet for a couple of minuets which had seem like hours until she said something with who and how long has she been seeing this person she asked and I heard her say unbelievable I can't believe this is happening she told me it wouldn't happen again and it did. umm with Tylee and it has been going on for about two years now I'm so sorry, I can't believe you known for two years and you didn't tell me Katara I'm so sorry shut up let's just go she told me so we left the room and head to the grand ball room. She was quiet for the whole time we walked to the ball room when we reached Azula said ladies and gentleman welcome my beautiful wife and my heart talk to her or dance with her and I'll kill you then she laughed. I can't believe she has a mistress and she's treating people that even look in my direction she said underneath her breath she walked up to the stage with a big smile on her face. I'm so going to be in deep shit when Mei finds out then I went to go look for my wife and my two months years old daughther.

Azula pov

What took you so damn long I asked my wife nothing she said, okay I answered back then I went ahead and gave my speach about how it would be good for earth kingdom to join allegiance with the fire nation it was all in all a good speech we will have a meeting in two days with the earth kingdom to discuss more about the details to our future while in the mean time why don't we get back to this wonderful party. Hey baby come dance with me at first she was telling me no but I drag her to the dance floor anyways she was kind of acting weird. What's wrong with you get your head from between your legs your making me look like a fool in front of are guest I don't need that damn avatar thinking this is his chance to steal my wife away from me. That's funny you said something that I'm making you look like a fool maybe the avatar will treat more like his wife then you do what about me huh Azula keep your voice down and what the hell is that supposed to mean and what's the matter with you? What's the matter with me it's you it's always you damn it I'm always putting myself out there thinking you will finally see me and love me. I do love you baby I do, shut up shut up shut up when she said that the music stop and everybody was looking at us keep it down will you everybody looking at us I said I don't care anymore she said. I looked over by zuko and I see he have his head bowed I hope he didn't tell her about tylee or I will be in deep shit with her and I don't think I will be able to fix our relationship. I'm preganant she tells me what not now katara you know I'm not ready to have kids, I don't care if your ready or not Im tired of you treating me like crap, baby and she cut me off before I can say another word I tried again I'm not I said shut the he'll up it's my trun to talk you cheated on me far to many times I can't trust you baby I haven't cheated on you yes you have oh gosh I'm going to be sick let me help don't fucking touch me she's say not after you been with her and made love to her with who baby tylee after she said that she ran out of the ballroom I was going to go after her but I changed my direction to zuko. What the he'll did you tell her I told her the truth she needed to know no she deserved to know he said when she's preganant with your kid. Do you know what the hell you just done to my marriage she's going to leave me you prick it's none of your damn business so stay out of it oh god she's going to leave me I can't loose her. You should of thought of that she had to put up with your shit from you hitting her to you cheating on her more then once that was one time I put my hands on her and I never did it again and you know I have anger problems I was so pissed off with him that I punched him in the fucking face and walked off to look for my wife.

* * *

**i hope you liked the story pleases send reviews and tell me if i should contiue this story or not and if you have any suguestions please let me know and thanks you for reading. **


End file.
